


will you be me?

by labecc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Conversations, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labecc/pseuds/labecc
Summary: a series of conversations based on Kimya Dawson's "Will You Be Me?"





	will you be me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verse 1 
> 
> i wonder if you've ever seen  
> the way the man in the lookout house looks at me  
> before he takes out his teeth and asks me to sign the wall  
> so i sign his wall with a heel of bread  
> dipped in green listerine  
> and then i kiss him on the head  
> and leave through the door in the floor as i start to fall down dead

gon

_killua_

 

 

"i remember this one time when i went to this lighthouse and there was this man."

_"okay."_

"he looked really familiar but i couldn't quite remember where i saw him."

_"did you ever realize who he was?"_

"yes; that's the scary part. i had seen him on a wanted poster about a week earlier."

_"really? that's… terrifying."_

"it was."

_"do you remember what he was wanted for?"_

"yeah, he was wanted for sexual assault; apparently there were two girls who accused him of it. at least i think it was two, i can barely remember."

_"that's horrible."_

"it is."

_"do you know what ever happened to the guy?"_

"yeah, i was about to tell you about it. i was in a diner about a week later and saw on the news that he was actually falsely accused."

_"seriously?"_

"yeah."

_"hmm, well good for that guy i guess. i mean it's still sad that he was wrongly accused but at least he got cleared."_

"yeah; and guess what?"

_"what?"_

"it was actually the man's cousin that was guilty."

_"what? you're joking."_

"nope, it's true."

_"how weird."_

"i know, and it gets weirder."

_"how much weirder can it get?"_

"a lot weirder; so i was at the diner and just after they said on the news that it was the man's cousin who was guilty, the guy from the lighthouse literally walked out of the kitchen and came up to my table, apparently he was gonna be my waiter."

_"really?!"_

"yes! we actually started talking and he told me about a local legend about the bathroom in that diner, apparently if you sign your name and the name of the person you love on the bathroom wall, they'll ask you out about a week later."

_"wait, when did this happen?"_

"the end of march this year."

_"i asked you out in the first week of april…"_

"i know!"

_"are you telling me you wrote our names on that fucking bathroom wall?! and it worked?!"_

"of course i did! and i'm still confused about it!"

_"oh my god gon."_

"what? i had to!"

_"you're ridiculous, this is so stupid."_

"huh?"

_"what?"_

"what's stupid?"

_"what do you mean?"_

"well, you said 'this is so stupid' like you were talking about us."

_"oh, i wasn't."_

"okay but i'm still confused."

_"umm, i mean, i don't know."_

"just say it."

_"i guess… i meant that, like, i don't really deserve you, you know?"_

"what are you talking about, killua?"

_"just… sometimes i feel like this relationship is kind of stupid because i'm not good enough for you, like you're wasting your time."_

"… why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

_"i was scared, i guess."_

"well, you're not a waste of time and you're more than good enough; why would i write our names on that bathroom wall if you weren't?"

_"…i guess you're right."_

"of course i am. you also have really nice teeth."

_"what?"_

"i said you have nice teeth."

_"I know, i heard you; it was just really random."_

"well it's true."

_"thanks?"_

"you're welcome. and honestly you're teeth really make me think."

_"about what exactly?"_

"i don't really know how to explain it, but they confuse me because of how much you spend on snacks; and i've never seen you brush your teeth once."

_"are you really bringing up my diet again?"_

"yes, it's not normal killua."

_"i'll eat what i want."_

"you can say that as much as you want but it's not gonna keep you from needing fake teeth when you're older."

_"that's not gonna happen."_

"i don't agree. wait, that reminds me!"

_"what?"_

"remember that one time with the listerine?"

_"i'm not following."_

"you know that time when we were at my place and you mixed all of that stuff?"

_"oh god, don't remind me."_

"it was one in the morning and you raided mito's alcohol cabinet."

_"stop."_

"after grabbing the cinnamon whiskey you added cough syrup..."

_"…and then green listerine,"_

"yeah! and then some kind of juice i think."

_"yeah, grape juice."_

"wasn't some mtn dew thrown in there at some point too?"

_"that and a little bit of milk."_

"and then we both took a few too many shots of it even though it was gross."

_"and we made out on your bed afterwards."_

"then fell asleep while kissing."

_"we totally cock blocked ourselves."_

"haha we did… i wouldn't change anything about that night though."

_"me neither."_

"it's just sad that you had to go back home the morning after."

_"yeah, that really sucked."_

"you only stayed over for one night but still, your family doesn’t deserve to have you back.”

_“i… feel kind of bad for agreeing with you.”_

“don't feel bad, it makes sense why you would.”

_"i guess you're right."_

"yeah."

_"what are you thinking about?"_

"the day i met your family."

_"oh, i remember that; it was horrible."_

"it was, but… i did enjoy part of it."

_"what part?"_

"when we went outside and you cried."

_"why, you like seeing me in pain?!"_

"oh, no! i didn't mean it like that!"

_"then what did you mean?"_

"i mean i liked hugging you and comforting you."

_"oh."_

"yea, but seeing you cry also made me want to cry, i don't know how i managed to hold myself together."

_"you're embarrassing."_

"the forehead kiss was pretty cute too, i know you enjoyed that."

_"shut up."_

"you know you found it cute."

_"stop."_

"just admit it killua!"

_"no!"_

"please?"

_"okay, it was kind of…"_

"yes?"

_"…cute."_

"awh! killua's so adorable."

_"i will kill you if you don't stop."_

"but i'm already dead."

_"what are you saying?"_

"i already died falling for you!"

_"i hate you so much."_

"you love me."

_"whatever you say."_

"hey, killua?"

_"yeah?"_

"what kind of bread do you like?"

_"what kind of question is that?"_

"i don't know."

_"well i don't know what my favorite kind of bread is."_

"okay… what about breakfast pastry? is that an easier question?"

_"yes, and i think the answer should be obvious."_

"is it donuts?"

_"fuck yes."_

"i knew it!"

_"then why'd you ask?"_

"i wanted to know for sure."

_"why though?"_

"i don't know, just because."

_"okay?"_

"oh also, speaking of bread."

_"yeah?"_

"remember when we explored that recently abandoned hospital?"

_"oh my god, that was so cool."_

"it was disgusting though when we found that trap door."

_"oh yeah, the bread!"_

"yeah! we just jumped down through the door and found all of that bread."

_"did we ever figure out why it was there?"_

"no, it made no sense anyways."

_"you're right, that room wasn't even close to the kitchen."_

"that's true, i forgot about that!"

_"you always forget the important parts, gon."_

"but that's okay, because you always remember."


End file.
